Glossary
FIRST CREATION/UNIVERSE Nagysten Gods _Pridivinae_ Caethair Deiftharmenos Gairacht Gastcempa Karidan Muthab Skraav Slèibhtean Uuu Wendigo _Sedivinae_ Aungwey Al'estyr Tя'werйyo Kaernwyr Ixtabhuatl Duende _Creatorae_ Force Omega Zothagorlo Ambassadors- Myrth who have a direct mental connection to their god, Gairacht. Though he (like all the gods) is currently in Slumber, the Ambassadors are able to hear small snippets of his Word far more often and reliably than any other individuals in the cosmos. They act as mediators between the Myrth and other species, and monitor the immigrated populace on their planet, ensuring the borders are respected. Amber- A solidified form of Fire, visible, and orange in color. It can be found in Water, Dirt, and Rock. When dormant, Amber lets only a small amount of heat out, but if fractured in any way, it will let loose a deadly bolt of lightning before releasing the more steady, safe heat inside. It is used as a weapon by many races. Lightning-form Dwarves crack Amber in trade for goods such as Gems, Coins, and Beer. Anti-Matter- Non-spherical, never orbits Suns, and everything passes through it. Scatters collected galaxies in unpredictable patterns. Architecture- One of the secrets from Reannag to the Treas. The crafting and designing of structures, made from materials such as Rock and Wood. These edifices range from simple shelters, to food storage, to meeting halls, and may be blended with Art, among other cultural concepts. Art- The use of imagery to convey memory and thought, beauty and motion, all in a still image. Created by the Treas when they were inspired by Slèibhtean's dream-revelations. Treas Art is usually of Dubharan imagery and ancestor-worship. Atom- Microscopic collections of electric information, able to become whatever they are coded to be. They can be coded to create specific elements or materials. Once created, they cannot be destroyed or changed except by Gods or extreme heat. The inner workings of the atoms consist of electrons that orbit around a core of protons and neutrons. The amount of these inner-parts determines the nature of the atom. Atrophy- The decay of all things into nothingness, as dictated by the law of Transience, and determined by Time. Aviary- The construction that the Watchers call home, built of Order and Light and blessed with Purity. It seems to hold about it a sense of tranquil solemnity, and the Watchers come here to rest between missionary work. Two Rings connect the center of the Aviary with the Pool of Memory, making travel between the two quick and easy. Ayren- A lifestyle wherein a being travels the Universe, singing and dancing for sickly or aging beings, to stave off death and invigorate them. Mostly done by Gastdéor, though many other races take part as well, especially the Myrth, who "sing" just by talking. Myrth Ayren are sought after for their innate singing skills. Beer- The combination of Water and Plants. It edits the thoughts of those who drink it, causing pleasant feelings and thoughts, and is a favored drink of Dwarves and Trolls. Behavior- An alignment dictated by order and pattern, which encourages individual natures. Those who are violently inclined will likely forever be violently inclined, and those who trend towards benevolence are likely to always stay that way. Those who are neutral, remain quite neutral. There are always exceptions, but they are rare. Benevolence- An emotion that living things can feel of their own free will that causes them to desire to help other living things, especially of their own kind, but also of other kinds too. The most Benevolent of the beings tend to be the Watchers, Gastdéor, and Dwarves, though there are rare outliers in each species. Biome- Varied landscapes on one planet, that hold different temperatures and moisture from one another. Plants grow where Mud is allowed to form, though there are some Biomes where it is too hot or too cold for Plantlife. In places where no Life exists at all, it is merely called a "climate". Blue- The color of Cold. Blue Sun/Star- A star within the Calynes Galaxy, colored a rich shade of blue. The Sun which Seych, Myrth, and others orbit. Board- A tool created by Trolls to hit things with, often carved with intricate markings. Boards are passed down through the generations, and are rarely made anymore, as there is a general fear of killing or harming trees among Trollkin. Board-carver- A profession held mostly among Trolls, who use the maws of tamed Vampires to carve wooden tools. Despite the name, they are not limited to just boards, but carve all sorts of objects for their trade. Boundary, The- The separation between the Universe and the Eleverse, which nothing but the Creators and the Gods may pass through. Brick- Chunks of stone that have been chipped into easily stacked shapes, first created by the Treas. Burai- Non-sentient, formless shadow-creatures which have the power to influence the minds of sentient beings. The Burai will those under their control to kill indiscriminately, take without reason or worry, shun those creatures who are of no benefit to them, and ignore all feelings of benevolence. Those who are taken over by the Burai can sometimes fight the Burai's will, and then the creature is forced out again and dies. Those who lack that will, especially among the violently inclined, kill mindlessly until they are killed. Burai can come and go at will, causing confusion among their victims and those around them. The Burai all know Wendigo to be their creator, and act as It commands them to without question. Dubharan are nearly completely immune to the Burai, and so they make poor targets for Burai aggression and control. Gastdéor and Watchers are fully immune, and actively repel Burai. Calynes Galaxy- The only known galaxy that has not yet been struck apart by Anti-Matter. Home of the Blue Star system, where several planets including Seych, the Myrth planet, and others orbit. Chaos - Opposes Order, cutting through the grid of Order wherever it touches. This causes the Grid to be both structured and unstructured at any point in time. Chaos has Worth to all Life, whether that is monetary, spiritual, emotional, or otherwise. The Rhu-an-si use their Hextech to press the Chaos into coins, which much of their main population's currency is based in. Other races do not have these concepts, so they merely watch Chaos roil around them in the Universe. A sense of fulfillment and joy fills them whenever they see it, and it is widely considered a good luck omen. Clamoren- Those who use and specialize in the power of destructive Sound and Music to injure or kill others. Species such as the Myrth are particularly deadly with this art, but the most destructive seem to be the Dubharan, who use barking roars and warstomps to sink Myrth and their cities into great, shaking chasms. Cloud- Collections of Gas, which hang about in the aether. When Clouds atrophy, they become Water. Sometimes, a stream of Water will travel through a Cloud, and gain momentum from the passage. Gas-Form Dwarves frequent Clouds. Wind moves all Clouds and Gas around in complex patterns throughout the Universe. Coins- Discs of valuable material, first defined by the Rhu-an-si's curious Chaos Coins, made of solid Chaos. Some other races have taken to mimicking this practice, though they do not hold the same concepts of currency yet, and so coins are more decoration than anything. Among non-Rhu-an-si, coins are made from wood, rock, gem, metal, and other solid materials. Cold- Contrasts and repels Motes of Light. Wherever there is Cold, Shadow pools. Cold is blue. Coolness- Contrasts and extinguishes Fire. Craftsmyrth movement- A cultural movement among the Myrth that was triggered by Gairacht's gift of Tools, as they attempted to unlock the same level of craftsmanship as their god. While many of the secrets have been mastered, a few always remain out of reach, and are constantly being strived to reach. Master craftsmyrth- those who know all that has been discovered among the Myrth- are sung as enlightened leaders and heroes of Myrth communities, and direct great, wonderous projects to be built in Gairacht's name. Currency- The trade of Coins for wealth, or different Coins. Created by the Rhu-an-si for collection of Chaos, eventually it became the basis for several alliances, capitalist empires, or violent, fanatical wars. Some Rhu-an-si give their wealth freely, however, so it's not always an explosive commodity- but often is. Dara- The first creatures of Flesh, Blood, and Bone; non-sentient descendants of the Dubharan, and similar in appearance on a basic level. Dara live only upon Seych, and may only be acted upon by Slèibhtean Herself. They eventually evolved to be the Treas, the first evolved, natural sentience in the Universe. Dark Fall, The- The name given by Dumplings to describe their death by falling from Water. Dark Matter- Galaxies form inside of Dark Matter, which takes the form of giant cosmic hands harbored to the Order grid, that hold the Suns and Planets in their palms. Sometimes the hands are battered by Anti-Matter, causing the galaxies to fly apart, and the Dark Matter must collect the Suns and Planets once more. Death- Life-specific Atrophy, which shortens the lifespan of Living things to much shorter than non-living things. Death ends the body, and though the body can be reborn into new matter, the sentience is left behind as a non-entity, permanently trapped in a reflective Dreaming state. Destruction- A flickering blade, wielded by Force. It has the power to deconstruct Second Creation, and is blacker than Shadow. Dirge- Songs of Death and War, sung by the Myrth about the attacks of the Dubharan. Dirt- Dirt clings to Rock Matter. All Rock Matter is covered in Dirt to some extent. Dirt in any form is malleable. Dirt, Red- A type of Dirt matter that is invisible to all but those who have second sight (such as the Myrth). Dirt in any form is malleable. Dock- A large metal structure on the Myrth planet, etched in beautiful and intricate patterns. It has sloped edges so that it is easier to climb to the top. The center of it is a tube with the top sheered off, leaving a semi-circular ravine running from one end of it to the other. A river of Water flows from Space down to the Dock, to connect the planet to the rest of the Universe. Myrth reaction to this structure is mixed, some missing their solitude, others ecstatic at contact from the water beings. Dreaming- The state that the mind enters while Sleeping, which is a reflection on Memory and things that have passed, but also a conduit for imagination, and things that could be. The Nightmares call Dreams their home, for though they exist outside of them, they are only visible- including to eachother- in Dreams. Should death take a creature, they will return to sleep in their sentience alone, where they will reflect on things before, during and after their life, till sentience ceases to be. Living beings do not know of this eventuality. Drittel- A god-object infused by the essence of Slèibhtean herself. These glowing blue disks must be touched by a Male and a Female simultaneously, and a new lifeform forms from the union. The Drittel loses its god-essence and fade to a dull black, and a new Drittel must be found for a new being to be created. Drittel imperfectly copy the traits of some beings in Reproduction. Most changes are minute and unnoticeable, and many Mutations prove fatal among flesh-creatures. However, where necessary or lacking harm, variations occur among Life, which eventually gave rise to the process of Evolution, which occurs among all beings. Only the Myrth and the Rhu-an-si can reproduce without the use of a Drittel. Dubharan- Quadrapedal sentient beings, glowing and blue, who seek Logic and Balance above all else. They strive to prevent the prevalence of one form of Life over another. Their greatest foe is the Myrth, protected as they are by their rock bodies. Some Dubharan feel strong Benevolence, and fight for the Myrth against their Dubharan brethren, but these beings are incredibly rare, and not at all trusted among the Myrth. Dubharan are the most neutral of all races, very rarely trending towards Benevolence or Perversion, instead encouraging impartial, detached cleansing of other Life. Dumpling- Small, spherical green creatures that are half of the size of a Dwarf. Despite being sentient, they lack emotions and most senses. They have a very limited way of Speech, gesturing in small, limited motions to one another. They can only live in water. Most Dumplings reproduce sexually, but a rare few reproduce asexually, and these asexual Dumplings are held in high esteem among the populations. Dumplings clog many waterways, sometimes forcing other creatures to push them out of the way if they wish to travel through. They eventually grow to be Kraken, monstrous tentacled creatures who viciously protect any Dumplings that are in harm's way, either through force, or through catching the Dumplings that are misplaced to keep them safely in Water. While most Dumplings reproduce sexually, some Dumplings are a rare exception to the rule, able to reproduce asexually, though their children are a direct copy of them, and are also asexual, so genetic diversity is impossible among asexual Dumplings. Despite this, asexual Dumplings are seen as Special among the Dumpling culture. An asexual Dumpling has a chance to mature into an asexual Kraken, though Kraken cannot reproduce asexually, and so these individuals are sterile. Dwarf- The first Life and sentient beings, Dwarves begin life as spherical yellow creatures with wiggling tentacles, modelled after the Human Being. Most worship the Human Being as their god and originator of life, and recognize Caethair as the avatar of their god, as she carries the symbol of the Human Being behind her. Some recognize Kaernwyr as another Avatar of the Human Being as well. None may directly affect Dwarves but Caethair, their original creator. They make a strange, excited jabbering noise, though they do not use it to communicate. They can take many different forms, including Gas-, Ice-, and Lightning-Form Dwarves. When any form of Dwarf touches Water, they become standard, yellow Dwarves. Dwarves are Benevolent by nature, though it depends heavily on the form they currently inhabit, resulting in very bipolar personalities from each individual as they morph. Because of this, many Dwarves choose to avoid morphing, afraid of the changes that come over them when they do. Dwarves of all Forms require either two or three genders to reproduce; a male and a female, or a genderless with one of these two variants. A genderless dwarf can reproduce with a dwarf of male or female sex, but not with a genderless dwarf. Triplings are most common among the Dwarves, as Dwarves tend to be communal and friendly folk, and it is a biological trait that is unique to them. Just like all other species, Dwarves require a Drittel to reproduce. Dwarf, Gas-Form- A type of Dwarf, characterized by its clear, glassy appearance, floating movement, and preference for clouds and gases as its environment. They come from Normal-Form Dwarves who touch Gas. Many worship Kaernwyr, or Kaernwyr as an avatar of the Human Being. They move with the Winds, and many live within Kaernwyr's cloak. They tend towards a neutral Behaviour, but are more Benevolent than not. Dwarf, Ice-Form- A type of Dwarf, characterized by its dark blue appearance and Perverted nature. They prefer regions of Shadow and Cold. They come from Normal-Form Dwarves who touch Ice. Many worship Skraav, Wendigo, and Gastcempa. As with all alternate Dwarf forms, when an Ice-Form Dwarf touches Water, they revert to their default, yellow form once more. Since they have an incredibly Perverse nature, they avoid contact with their more Benevolent peers. Dwarf, Lightning-Form- Glowing, flickering blobs of living energy, Lightning-Form Dwarves are so fast that they're nothing but a flash of arcing light to other, slower Beings. They tend to eschew Rings for transportation reasons, able to reach far distances in a blink of an eye. If a Lightning-Form Dwarf accidentally hits Water, they will very violently crash back into being Normal Form Dwarves, which has been known to kill them- or the beings they smash into to cushion their fall. Lighting-Form Dwarves tend towards worshipping Tя'werйyo for his experimental attitudes towards the elements- including creating Lightning, of course. They have a mostly neutral, but certainly mischievious, innate behaviour, causing them to be a bit more Perverse than the average neutral being. Electromagnetism- A process by which all things of Space, except Life, exchange Energy with one another. This Energy takes the form of particles known as Photons and are normally Invisible except when they gather in large amounts. More Energetic things give Photons to Less Energetic Things. Fire burns hotter, but burns out faster as it practically hurls its photons into other elements; Gas and Wind wail in a wide range of calm eddies and tremendous gusts until they peter out and pass on their energy. Water burbles and fills all nearby non-life with a calmer Energy, until it atrophies into gas. Rock, dirt, and gems are mostly inert, but some photons still move and pass along. The more Photons a thing gathers, the more Potential it has to perform many actions in accordance with its own nature, but Photons dissipate over time unless they are specifically stored somewhere. Electromagnetism is stronger than both Gravities, but is highly diffused in natural conditions. A form of Hextech, called Electromagnetic Hextech, exists to study the photons. Epsilon- A crystalline world shaped like a Menger sponge, 3rd iteration, that orbits the Blue Sun. The crystal makeup of the world is broken up by veins of metal ores and pools of water. This large cube shaped world follows Seych in it's orbit though the galaxy, light shining off of it getting eclipsed by the dark moon Gian before Εpsilon passes by Seych, and seemingly vanishes from view to those on Seych for the rest of it's solar cycle before it appears again when it is closer. Epsilon cults exist on Seych to celebrate the godly structure that's rarely visible in the Seychani sky, and much art is made to represent it. Erosion- The process by which the surface of a solid planet is worn away by the action of water, glaciers, winds, waves, time, living creatures and other elements. Evolution- The process in which Life passes non-harmful traits down to children, sometimes caused by the Drittel copying genetic material imperfectly. These mutations can be harmful to flesh-and-blood creatures, but sometimes result in surprising evolutionary leaps. The Dara were the first, most blatant species to be affected by the process, eventually giving way to the first evolved, natural (as opposed to divine intervention) sentience. Fable- Songs that recall Memories of past deeds, events, and persons, usually with a moral to go along with them. Fire- Gives off heat, and is invisible. Flower- A type of Plant that blooms into beautiful shapes, sizes, and colors. They have a pleasing smell, are edible, and some even have a healing property. They are able to grow anywhere there is mud and light. Trolls and Dwarves used to tie flowers onto their boards as decoration, though this practice was mostly phased out for fear of destroying all plantlife. Forcematter- Created from the clashing of Rock, Dark, and Anti-Matter. Naturally takes the form of golden, crystalline strands. May never be manipulated by any but Force. Fruit- A type of food that grows at regular cycles on some Plants, including Trees and Flowers. They taste sweet, and can be eaten by all living things who can eat. If placed in the ground and given Water, the Fruit grows into new Plants, and many beings cultivate them, helping them to multiply and sustain crops. Galaxy- Spiraling collections of Suns and Planets, held in place by Dark Matter. Sometimes they are hit apart by Anti-Matter. The Calynes Galaxy is the only known galaxy that has not yet been struck apart by Anti-Matter. Gas- A stage of Water that forms when Water atrophies and warms up enough, and is then reborn. Gathers into Clouds. When Gas touches a Dwarf, the Dwarf morphs into a Gas-Form Dwarf. Wind moves all Clouds and Gas around in complex patterns throughout the Universe. Gastdéor- A sentient being that has a form like Gastcempa, except white with blue eyes, and smaller antlers. They are some of the most Benevolent of all creatures, Living in a state of constant kindness towards others. They are above influence of all beings other than Gastcempa, Slèibhtean. They have innate knowledge of the patterns of Rebirth, spreading well-meaning ignorance about the nature of rebirth to reassure other living beings, and they try to spread messages of goodwill and peace among all creatures they encounter. They are fully immune to the control or manipulations of the Burai and Modoc. Gem- A form of Rock Matter that is glittering, and colorful. It is more brittle than Rock, but still stronger than Dirt. Some gems, called Myrth, are self-aware, and move around in protective rock bodies. Gian- The first moon of Seych, it allows Oceans to exist on its planet from tidal pulls of its proximity. It has huge formations of jagged rock that jut up miles above the surface of the planet, and the tips of these mountains are coated in Ice. Gian has a core made of Cold and Shadow. Mud is frozen between the rocks, and shadow leaks out of cracks in the crust. It is home to the Burai, who gather here to rest and grow in population. Some cults on Seych worship the dark moon, though many feel a sense of dread when it rises in the sky, and a sense of relief when it sets. Government- A hierarchy of leadership and social standing, gifted upon the Rhu-an-si by Zothagorlo. The forms of Government vary wildly for each culture's general personality norms, and the Rhu-an-si are further united, and further divided, by their impressive range of political beliefs. The Treas have a Hierarchy based on achievement of the individual, supported by their Council. Great Disruption, The- The time period wherein the Myrth were introduced to the incredibly noisy, boisterous, strange water-dwelling races. Many Myrth went into hiding, though some remained with the newcomers, forging wonderful alliances, learning more about the other gods, and about the other Life, and about other ways of singing, language, and music. Grief- Intense emotional discomfort. Only the Dumplings do not feel emotional Pain like the other sentient races do, though they are very prone to physical agony. Myrth feel Grief the strongest. Eventually, Grief gives way to Recovery after enough Time passes, and Recovery is a pleasant feeling. Some races purposefully put themselves through physical or emotional abuse just to feel the Recovery again. Hatred- Serves as one of the counterparts to love. It is an unpleasant series of emotions related to dislike of another thing or living being. Hate is expressed physically by glowing the color of Fire which is Red which is Invisible. Often caused by unrequited Love, which causes immense jealousy, which leads to confrontations. Herb- A type of Plant that has the ability to heal or combat various forms of sickness and wounds by some methods, such as consumption, using them as bandages, or crushing them into powders and salves to spread on the skin. Combats sickness and kills viruses. Hextech- A force wielded by the Rhu-an-si, allowing them to manipulate the elements, the world around them, and eachother, to create strange and incredible things. Many schools of Hextech exist, some taboo and some part of daily life. Rhu-an-si use Hextech to build their cities from living Plants, study the cosmos and world around them, and unlock deep secrets about Creation that many consider the realm of the Gods themselves. Some Kaumātua are trained in the Hextech arts, but their fluency with the force is nowhere near as developed as the Rhu-an-si. Regardless, very good Hextechnicians exist among the Kaumātua as well. Human Being- An object defined as being a yellow oval that cannot move through Space unless moved by intelligent force, with small curly lines sticking out of its edges. The shape that Wendigo was forced into by his previous definitions. It rests at the center of Khongkha, and is worshipped with great zeal by a dense web of interlocked Dwarves. Ice- A stage of Water that forms when Water atrophies while carrying large amounts of Cold, and is then reborn into blue shadows. Ice sweeps through the Universe in rippling, hungering waves of Perversion. When Ice touches a Dwarf, the Dwarf morphs into an Ice-Form Dwarf. When Ice touches Warmth, it turns back into Water. Imagination- When sentient beings take what they learn through Reason to alter and improve the world around them. Very common in the Treas. Indifference- The lack of either Love or Hate in an individual, very common in Dubharan. Instrument- An item which aids in making better, more diverse music. It may be crafted from any material. Some instruments can be struck to produce a beat, others can be blown into to make soothing whistling or droning noises. Some musical preferences exist among the races; Gastdéor like light, tinkling bells, the Myrth love deep droning and huge rumbles from hollowed stone. The Dubharan use their tails on great drums, the Dwarves enjoy willowy strings made from Plants, and the Trolls enjoy pipes and flutes and horns. Some races make frightening, evocative, Perverted music, too, which clashes with the Purer sounds. Kaumātua- Sentient insectoids, covered in a protective chitin exoskeleton. These six limbed creatures are friendly to, and protective of the Rhu-an-si. While the Kaumātua consume Plant matter, they would never eat, kill, or harm a living Rhu-an-si. Once a Rhu-an-si dies, however, the Kaumātua eat them the same way as they would any other Plant matter. This practice, once considered barbaric among the Rhu-an-si, has become celebrated in newer generations for its naturalistic use of the matter that their bodies become, and a clean way to remove corpses from living areas. Kaumātua worship only Tя'werйyo and Zothagorlo, as they were created to do so. They are capable of editing themselves in order to live and survive in the different biomes on Seych, and the Rhu-an-si often send them to scout areas that they cannot go to themselves, such as extreme arctic or arid locations, or deep in the salty oceans. Kaumātua do not have much of a culture of their own, so closely tied are they to the Rhu-an-si, though their zealous nature is directly opposite to the Rhu-an-si's often atheistic, or autotheistic, natures. Because of this, there are often huge debates on whether the gods should be worshipped or even acknowledged. Khongkha- A giant planetoid made purely of Water, with many huge rivers travelling to and from it. Those Dwarves that do not wish to become Ice, Lightning, or Gas Form Dwarves remain here. The Human Being rests at its core, protected by a staggeringly dense network of religious Dwarves, all closely knitted together with their tendrils. Dumplings make up the second layer, peppered through with Kraken, and the outer layer is kept mostly clear, with a few travelling individuals now and again. The Trolls stay mostly out in the exterior, and often leave Khongkha to explore the Universe. Strange, squiggly structures are built inside of the Waters by the Dwarves, made from Motes of Light, these mostly oval-shaped buildings are stuck together in wobbly, delicate strands and loops. Kraken- The second life stage of Dumplings, Kraken are large sentient beasts with cylindrical bodies the length of four dwarves. They are dark blue in color, have thousands of tendrils, eight eyes, and a large mouth. They feed on Vampires and Trolls, but they don't feed often, choosing to passively flow with the current most of the time. They can survive outside of water, though remain near the streams to protect their kin. They are extremely protective of Dumplings, crushing the life out of any predators who threaten their safety. Their Speech is a series of deep, frightening mewing sounds, and touching with their many tendrils. An asexual Dumpling has a chance to mature into an asexual Kraken, though Kraken cannot reproduce asexually, and so these individuals are sterile. Life- That which is defined as Living by the Gods, akin to the gods, who are understood to be "alive". Light, Motes of- Ambient light, which naturally takes the form of Motes, which are soft, fluffy particles that swirl through the cosmos. Lightning- A jagged, electric bolt of fiery light. It strikes from Clouds, especially older, darker Clouds, and is attracted to the closest objects below it. To touch lightning is like being hit by a burning lance though the body, and may even kill living things it strikes, or create fire should it strike something like plants or wood. Should lightning strike water, it would spread out to try and fill water with its electrical current, but it will ultimately dissipate. When lightning hits a Dwarf, it becomes an incredibly fast, electrified Lightning-Form Dwarf, leaping across the Universe in huge bolts of arcing light. Love- A pleasant series of emotions related to attachment and fondness for another thing or living being. Love grows over time and is sometimes expressed physically with bright glowing of mixed white and yellow. This glow tends to be internal and secret, but in some races parts of them will emit a soft blush to reflect their feelings. Contrasted by the feeling of Hatred. Lullaby- Myrth Songs about Memory and Sleep, to aid in a restful state and calm reflection of the Memories that Myrth experience from other Beings. Maru- A large sentient being that wields two disks of light that can cut through all things except for the gods. He was originally created as a mindless construct to protect the Dwarves from Okanogan, but once Okanogan died, Maru was granted sentience by Caethair, and currently wanders the Universe. He gives off a pleasing, humming sound. Memory- A great silver pool of light, which all Water twists to flow through. Memory is a collective pool of rememberence for all Sentient things, and as a sentient being is carried through Memory, their thoughts and memories are transmitted across the Universe to all other sentient beings. Two Rings connect the center of the Aviary with the Pool of Memory, making travel between the two quick and easy. Metal- A substance that is harder than Rock when cool, and breakable and malleable when warm. It is naturally found in cubes on the Myrth planet. Modoc- A non-sentient being created by Wendigo to convert and consume. A tall, slender wave of light and flame, and a face like that of Caethair with fiery red eyes. Modoc knows his creator to be Wendigo, and worships him. He knows all the gods. He is able to turn consumed matter into atoms, and uses trickery and mind-editing to collect followers to worship Wendigo. Dubharan are nearly immune to Modoc, and so he often avoids their populations for conversions. Mönch- Sentient life from ØҊ. They are dense, cube shaped, dark blue masses that live on ØҊ's surface, only able to live on the expansive flat dry lakes that border the salt plains and rocky spaces. The Mönch consume light from the Blue Star, like plants, but also salt from the great Salt plains. Intricate rhythm-based languages, beautiful, complex art with divots in the sand, and religion based on the various environments and vibrations around them, make for a strangely labyrinthine, and alien to most other life, culture. ØҊ hums with Mönch vibration-song, and the layered speech can be heard into Space, causing the Waterways around Mönch to shake and tinkle like bells. They call their language bbnnnn. They domesticate and raise creatures called Turothma, which they use as protection against predation. Mud- The combination of Dirt and Water. The only place where Plants may grow. Reverts into Dirt once the Water is sucked from it by Plants. Murder- The intentional killing of another sentient being. Music- A collaboration between Vibration, Sound, Order, Rhythm, and Life. Music can be created where there is Life, and Life will grow stronger with Music. Both physical and emotional wounds are healed through song and dance. Louder music means more life energy, helping extend the cycles of death and rebirth and help postpone atrophy and entropy. The language of the Myrth is made purely of Music. Some forms of Music, blended with Chaos, causes a fanatic need to dance and add to the music in all but the most dour of creatures. These creatures will dance until collapse. Myrth- Creatures that are made of two parts, Gem and Body. The Gem, which grows from a special metal tree called a Soma, houses the actual sentience, which floats in a rocky torso full of Water. Their bodies are sturdy, with two legs and four arms, and four eyes in a mouthless head. The Myrth are unique in that they have second sight, which allows them to see invisible things, such as Red Dirt and Fire. Myrth communicate through song, their bodies vibrating at intricately varied pitches to create their musical language. Each Myrth has a different voice that is completely unique, though not all Myrth voices are easy for non-Myrth to tell apart. Myrth tend to be quiet and reclusive, though there are a handful of social Myrth as well, who welcome outsiders to their planet. Most Myrth have a deep mistrust for the Dubharan, however, who seek to cull their numbers without mercy or pity. Myrth tend to have an innate skill with architecture and crafting, mainly in the rock, gem, dirt, and metal substances. Nasct- Liquid metal that holds electrical charges. Only metal can transfer the electricity from it to other things. It can be found in natural lakes scattered across the Myrth homeworld, close to Myrth cities. It is used by the Myrth in their art and structures, making for mirror-like walls in their towering labyrinths. Nebula- Semi-sentient creators composed of clouds of interstellar gas and dust; some collapsing together to create new and differing types of Suns. Depending on the Nebula, planets and new galaxies can be made as well. Should two or more Nebula collide with each other, they can create even more bizarre and unique stellar objects, but usually result in the destruction of the two parent Nebulae. Nebula reproduce extremely slowly, with small buds breaking off the parent and drifting to far parts of the universe. Some Nebula are many times larger than the Calynes galaxy, some radically smaller, but all are dramatic in their asymmetrical forms. They are slow-moving and mostly docile, drifting dreamily through the universe, and even the smallest of them are massively larger that most other Life, to the point where the Nebulae exist on completely different lifetimes and languages than the others, and many aren't even aware of the microcosmic creatures flitting through them. Nightmare- Benevolent, sentient creatures, much like the Gastdéor. However, they can only be seen by those who Sleep. They come to those who sleep in their dreams and sing soothing songs to them so that their sleep is pleasant and talk to them so they're not alone. Gastcempa-like in appearance, though they are black with green eyes. While most are affected in positive ways from the presence of the Nightmares, some react poorly, either going entirely without Sleep, or plagued while dreaming with all of their negative thoughts and fears, unable to hide their secrets and private memories from the Creatures. Note- The mixture of Music and Silence to create an individual, finite tone. Okanogan- A Creator who held an opinion of great self-importance about itself, and rejected the control of Wendigo, its maker. It had the form of Wendigo, but spherical instead of two-dimensional, and with a gnashing, circular maw. Okanogan created Ombitodentodus and Vankrax. Many Dwarves worshipped Okanogan back in early Creation. Ombitodentodus- The first worshipper of Okanogan, and a manipulator of Life. He washed away in the rush of the silent tide when Maru was first made. ØҊ- Homeworld of the Mönch. With it's strong gravity, the planet's surface rock is compressed together to form very dense, and heavy matter, which is even harder to break than rock or metal. The water on the planet is nearly all frozen, forming vast glaciers that are constantly moving, the pressure between the glacier and rocky surface enough to create liquid water that escapes and pools in caverns deep below the world's surface. Dotting the planet's surface are great plains of Salt, wide volcanic craters, geysers of boiling fluids, and more exotic geological features. No other God but Tя'werйyo may touch or alter ØҊ without Tя'werйyo's consent. Tя'werйyo currently slumbers here, deep in a citadel nested in a crystal-filled cavern. Oracle- Myrth that spread the understanding and acceptance of Memory through Fables. Orb of Dirt- Spheres of Dirt, Red Dirt, and Mud that float beside tributaries of Water throughout the Universe. Often populated by Dwarves and Trolls, and coated in a wide variety of lush Plant-life. They are much smaller than the average Planet. Orbit- A circular Pattern around another object. Order- The guiding grid, which defines and cuts a fractal of interlocking triangles across Space. It is often broken by Chaos, but always reknits into smaller and smaller triangles. Pain- Intense physical discomfort. Only the Myrth do not feel physical Pain like the other sentient races do, though this is arguably countered by their extreme emotional sensitivity to Grief. Pain first came into being during the death of Okanogan. Dumplings feel Pain the strongest. Eventually, Pain gives way to Recovery after enough Time passes, and Recovery is a pleasant feeling. Some races purposefully put themselves through physical or emotional abuse just to feel the Recovery again. Pattern- A not-always apparent manner of linking all things great and minute, before and after- fractal rhythms and symmetry cascades. All Sentient Beings have a capability of recognizing Patterns. Perverted- The state that Shadow makes things when it touches them. Perversion is defined by the desire to consume all that which is not-Perverse. It is directly countered by Purity. Perversion came into existence when Skraav got a glimpse of Nagystenhood and Force was born of Skraav's Nagysten'd Act. Skraav immediately took the perversion into his being and thrived- and helped Shadow to thrive as a result. Planet, Light-and-Fire- Formed from Light and Fire, an orb of extreme heat and luminescence. Some cling, still, to lines of Order, while others fling madly around the Universe in massive, high-speed orbits. Planet of the Myrth- An unnamed planet made of dirt, red dirt, and rock, home of the Myrth. It is a strange place full of towering, alien structures built by the Myrth, including palaces, cities, and labyrinths. Gems speckle its soil, and the few Plants that grow here- including the life-giving Soma Tree- are oddly metallic or rock-like, twisted towards the Blue Sun for nourishment. Lakes of liquid metal, called Nasct, dot its surface. It is in the Calynes Galaxy. Planet, Rock-and-Dirt- Those first made by Gairacht, and those made by Slèibhtean that orbit the Blue Star within the Calynes Galaxy. Planet, Second Gravity-and-Cold- Vankrax. Plant- A Non-sentient Lifeform that uses its hose-like Roots to suck water out of Mud for sustenence. When the Mud reverts back into Dirt, the Plants atrophy away once more. Plants are editable by all Life, and so their forms are changed often by those that pass. Plants take many forms, including Flowers, Trees, and Fruit. Purity- Counter to Perversion. Karidan's creations tend to be Pure, such as Light and Order. Watchers are beings made of Purity, Light and Order. Ray- Non-sentient particles that shoot from Ray-Spheres. They have a chance to morph and edit living things, causing changes ranging from extreme to minute. There is a small chance of death from a Ray. Ray-Sphere- Tiny objects that float through all of first creation, shooting miniscule particles called Rays. Reannag- A Dubharan given a flesh shell, Reannag was chosen by Slèibhtean to gift the Treas with knowledge outside of the bounds of Seych, but only as much as their developing brains and cultures could process. Reannag is a non-corporeal creature beneath her flesh, but injury to or destruction of her fleshy trappings will alter her lifespan. She lives within a sprawling, beautiful cavern, decorated top to bottom in intricate Treasian artwork and writing, and she is gifted whatever they can find to offer her. She has gifted them with the knowledge of Architecture, Glass-Smelting, Metal-Casting, Alchemy, Microscience, and Hierarchy. Reason- The faculty by which sentient beings come to know and understand the workings of Creation, in as much as their finite minds will allow, by contemplating what can be seen through their mind and through their senses. Very common in the Rhu-an-si. Rebirth- The process in which all creation reforms into new matter after total atrophy, as dictated by the Law of Recycling. Recovery- The end of the cycle of Pain or Grief, Recovery is a pleasant, happy feeling that envelopes a sentient being. It is considered a good feeling, and some beings willingly put themselves through intense agony and grief just to feel the equally powerful Recovery that occurs afterwards. Recycling- The law which dictates Rebirth, the process in which all creation reforms after it atrophies completely, a direct answer and outcome to Transience. Sometimes creation can take the same form (such as a Sun atrophying and the energy becoming a Sun once again), and sometimes it will reform as completely different matter. Red- The color of Fire. Invisible to those without second sight. Reproduction- The creation of a new being, usually using two or more parents. All Life other than Myrth and Plants use Reproduction to create more members of their species. Sexual reproduction is most common, and uses two sexes; Male and Female. Dwarves require three; Male, Female, and Genderless. All races other than the Myrth and Rhu-an-si need an object called a Drittel to reproduce. When the new beings are created, the Drittel is used up, and a new Drittel must be found and used to create a new creature. Some Dumplings are a rare exception to the rule, able to reproduce asexually, though their children are a direct copy of them, and are also asexual, so genetic diversity is impossible among asexual Dumplings. Despite this, asexual Dumplings are seen as Special among the Dumpling culture. Rhu-an-si- The only sentient Plant life, the Rhu-an-si come in a variety of shapes and sizes and colors, ranging from tiny, grass-like individuals, to towering, cloud-scraping tree-like beings. They tend towards neutral behaviours, but are capable of great acts of Perversion and Benevolence in the name of furthering their understanding of their unique process known as Hextech. They live in harmony with the Kaumātua, an insectoid race created to aid and protect them. Rhythm- The cousin of Pattern, working with Sound alone. It is the application of Order to sound, to create a pleasant repetition and structure. Where Perversion touches, the Rhythm is jolted and Sound becomes strangely dischordant. Ring- Objects that twirl slowly through Space. When a sentient lifeform falls through a ring, it comes out of another ring, somewhere else in the Universe. There is an order to the Rings, however; a Ring will regularly lead to another with predictable results, though the Rings that a certain other portal is attached to may change over time. Two Rings connect the center of the Aviary with the Pool of Memory, making travel between the two quick and easy. These rings never change their destinations. Rock- Matter that resists being passed through by any other form of creation, unless acted upon by great force. Naturally takes the form of spheres the size of Planets, which gently rotates around Suns. All Rock Matter is covered in Dirt to some extent. The basis- and core- of the Orbs of Dirt. Season- Periods of growth and decay that affects many types of Plantlife on many different planets, to varying degrees. There are four seasons: Fall, Winter, Spring, and Summer. In Fall, everything slowly prepares itself for winter and everything begins to grow cold. Leaves and plantlife change into beautiful colors, and a large amount of food is generally harvested by beings to prepare for Winter. Winter is bombarded with low temperatures, coolness rolling over Planets, and all plantlife dies or goes to sleep until Spring. During Spring, everything begins to get warm, awakens and comes back to life, planetlife sprouts and blooms. Springtime is seen as a time of great beauty. Summer comes after Spring, where temperatures soar high and life thrives. Depending on the general climate of individual biomes that the plants exist in, these seasons can be so mild they're unnoticeable, or so extreme that it makes life brutal and unpredictable. Second Creation- Everything within, and including, the Eleverse. Counters- and is countered by- the blade Destruction. Second Gravity- Found in any region that is not touched by Light, such as Cold, Shadow, and Motes of Shadow. Anywhere that Second Gravity touches is Perverted. Seych- The origin planet of the Rhu-an-si, Kaumātua, and Treas, Seych is defined by its variety in climates and vistas, ranging from treacherous and intimidating, to breathtakingly beautiful, to everywhere in between. The planet is mostly undeveloped in the traditional sense, the Rhu-an-si instead living in harmony with their Plant brethren, using Hextech to bend their surroundings into intricate structures without damaging the basic Life contained within it. Some Treas do carve out the stone and Trees for construction, but the Rhu-an-si have not shown an aversion to this practice. Shadow- Hides everything that is too foul to be exposed, and spreads with the end goal of enveloping all that it can reach. Coats the center of the ring, where the First Gravity lies. Motes of Light that pass through Shadow become Motes of Shadow. Shadow cannot touch or Pervert places of Light or Purity. Some places remain untouched by Shadow regardless of their proximity to Light, because Shadow atrophies just as everything else does. Shadow-Fire- An unstable reagent which causes changes to other elements it encounters, causing them to form new elements. Shadow, Motes of- Created when Motes of Light pass through Shadow. Motes of Shadow block any light they come near. When a Mote of Light and a Mote of Shadow collide, both cease to exist. Wherever there is Cold, Shadow pools, as Cold repels light. Silence- Created when the sounds of Okanogan's shrieking maw met the humming sounds of Maru. An ichor that mutes any sound it comes in contact to. It cuts through the Universe in streams much like Water, but has a thicker, oilier consistency. Ombitodentodus washed away in the rush of the silent tide when Maru was first made. Sleep- A temporary lapse in consciousness where there is no seeing, no hearing, no feeling. Only a reflection of memory. Sleep exists within the consciousness of sentience, where it may be visited at will. Creatures do not need sleep, they can choose to avoid it completely, though many find it quite pleasant. The Myrth are the biggest fans of Sleep, and have huge communal Sleep piles. Soma- A special type of tree, made of metal. Its leaves suck down water from the sky, and its roots vacuum up Dirt. The Dirt is then processed into gems, which grow like Fruit from its branches. These gems are sentient, and the origin of the Myrth, who treat these trees with immense respect, and harvest the gems constantly, building new bodies for their brethren whenever the need arises. Sound- The aural feedback of all Things, even the Gods. When these innumerable Sounds are combined, they form a dizzyingly complex Universal Song that only the Gods can comprehend. Given structure by Rhythm, and twisted into dischordant, abrasive, unpleasant sounds wherever Perversion touches. Space- That which borders everything that is not Space. Speech- The use of Sound or Gesture to convey Thought. Only sentient beings use this. Myrth use Music-Speech, Trolls use Sound-Speech, and Dwarves use Gesture-Speech. Spéir- A massive sphere made entirely of roiling clouds and wind, the world that Gas-Form Dwarves call their home. Kaernwyr slumbers peacefully in the center, his cloak blending seamlessly into the tumultuous world around him. Strange- Something that Skraav felt after creating Force. Sun- Formed from Light and Fire, an orb of extreme heat and luminescence. Some cling, still, to lines of Order, while others fling madly around the Universe in massive, high-speed orbits. Tablets of Karidan, The- Tablets gifted by Karidan to the Rhu-an-si, detailing her thoughts on the importance of Order, Purity, and Knowledge, the names of all of the Pantheon's Gods, and small descriptions of each. The Rhu-an-si develop Deific Hextech from the studies. Time- A dimension apart from Space that coasts in a neat line, only to intermittently buck and writhe back upon itself as it travels. Things can travel anywhere in Space, but they may only travel forward in Time. Transience- Nothing can remain static. Nothing can exist indefinitely. Everything in the world must have an eventual end. The length of Time that something exists in the Universe. The eventual decay of things affected by Transience is called Atrophy. This Act was reinforced by Uuu. Treas- A quadrapedal species that evolved from the Dara, developing natural sentience through eons of breeding, mutation, and non-harmful traits being passed through generations. Treas are known as great Artists, using all forms of blood and ash and chalk to paint images of their ancestral roots. A form of ancestor worship, wherein they believe that there is a direct genetic chain to their goddess, Slèibhtean, is very common among the Treas. Treas Hierarchy- The basis for Treasani government. Overall achievement forms the basis of the Hierarchy, with Councils serving as checks and balances, where one's leadership capabilities do not match their proficiency in the field that elevated them. For example, if one becomes a great Healer, she may rise in the ranks, but her suitability as authority must be subject to the review of proven Leaders within a local Council. Those who do not rise within the ranks must never go without basic needs, but the indolent receive little more than that. Tree- Giant plants with firm, sturdy stems called "trunks", which provide ample shade. The roots of trees grow very large, and can sustain smaller plantlife on top and inside of them. Troll- Spherical beings much like Cold-Form Dwarves in appearance, except they have gnashing toothy maws, plush blue fur, and thick, black tentacles that stick to prey to pull them inwards. Some Trolls still live in a feral state, preying on Dwarves and Dumplings, though most find alternate ways to nourish themselves and live in peace among Dwarves. Turothma- Intelligent, non-sentient animal that resides on ØҊ. These eyeless creatures are a mix of characteristics between wolves, and the god Slèibhtean in basic shape, with powerful jaws, legs and claws. They have no eyes, but multiple blue-glowing orbs along their elongated head can sense heat and vibrations from the environment around them for 'sight'. The Older a Turothma is, the more sensory orbs they have, covering many parts of their body. The Turothma's bodies are covered in slender crystalline plants of various length known as Eh'zst. The Turothma have a symbiotic relationship with the Eh'zst, As The Turothma require the Eh'zst in order to process their main food source: Sound, rhythm and song. However, A Turothma without Eh'zst, having lost them from disease, or other reasons, may eat other Turothma, and even the Mönch. The Turothma are tamed and domesticated by the Mönch, for protection against predation. Universe- Everything in First Creation is inside of the Universe, which is shaped like a ring. In the center of the ring is a non-sentient entity made of many shadowy gravitic maws, which use their gnashing force to crush anything that comes in their path, whether that is Of Space or Not Of Space. Vampire- Motes of Shadow given Life, Vampires are coated in gnawing, ever-hungry maws. They live around Water and Ice, darting in to feed on any water beings, though they prefer Trolls. When they die, their Life is immediately given to a nearby Mote of Shadow, which morphs into a new Vampire. Sometimes, Vampires can be fed purely on a diet of Fruit, and some Trolls have taken to taming the voracious beasts, though this is a profession fraught with injury and death. Vankrax- A blue Planet made of Second Gravity and Cold, which absorbs other Planets into itself. It grows larger when it consumes these Planets, and is Perverted in nature. Virus- Sentient, microscopic, parasitic beings made in Wendigo's image. They gather in large groups and attack the inner bodies of any being they encounter. Certain varieties of viruses are formed for each species. One virus cannot cross from species to species. They can be found widely in mud and water. Though they are deadly, they can be fought by healthier individuals, and certain Music and Herbs will completely kill a viral infestation. Watchers- Sentient spheres made of Light and grids of Order. They are full of Purity and Benevolence, and only affected by the commands of Karidan and Caethair. They exist to gather information and pass through the pool of Memory to share the experiences with all sentient beings. Not all beings take kindly to this, however, and will try and restrain the Watchers, though very few will harm them, as they have the aura of Purity about them, and many are superstitious about killing such beings. Regardless, Watcher deaths are high among the races that view them as troublesome meddlers and eavesdroppers. Water- Journeys in erratic paths through the Universe. It becomes many branching tributaries of Coolness (where no Fire may venture), and can carry Life within it. When Water atrophies and holds no more Coolness, it becomes Gas. When it atrophies and holds much Cold, it becomes Ice. When either of these elements atrophy, they become Water again. Water-Light- An unstable catalyst, which speeds up changes to two or more elements when in contact with it. Waterspout- When a cloud atrophies, it becomes a torrential Waterspout, pouring down onto Orbs of Dirt to maintain plantlife. Waterspouts are a source of great population migrations of Gas-to-Normal Dwarfkin. Welt- A boiling red blister on Creation, formed from Okanogan's blood. The source of Pain. Welts float through the Universe, causing immense pain and death to any Life that passes through them. Whisper, The- A rolling, strange Sound, that carries echoes of the past to be heard infrequently by those that live, reminding those rare few of things that have happened. The Whisper exists through Aungwey's infinite voice and is separate from Memory, meaning it's down to the individual to share their newly gained knowledge. While many tell others about their accounts, a few sly individuals use the information to their own benefit, and have been elevated inside of their communities for their extremely selective, mysterious wisdom. Wind- Moves all Clouds and Gas around in complex patterns throughout the Universe. Gas-Form Dwarves use Wind to get around swiftly. Wolf- Four-legged non-sentient creatures made of light. They cannot travel anywhere there is Shadow or Cold, but neither can Shadow travel where they glow. They are friends to the Dwarves. Trolls have an innate nervousness around Wolves, but it is a respectful fear, and the two species can coexist well. Wood- A material made from the trunks of Trees, wood can be used for multiple purposes. The Trolls and Dwarves use it mainly for making plants and boards of multiple sizes, and the Rhu-an-si make intricate homes and cities from living wood. Writing- The recording of markings onto a surface to carry information to future readers, with origins in art. The Treas are the first to fully comprehend the gift, and use it to great effect. Youngest of Children- The only beings that can see Wendigo. None currently exist. SECOND CREATION/ELEVERSE WIP!